Talk:The Dark Vault/@comment-5782071-20180822030709/@comment-24588058-20180822223925
True. I can see Louis Carroll's Mirror being here, as it has a much lower risk of activating in here than on the floor. But that begs the question of the Bloodstone, you're right. With its headpiece, the mouth is closed. And, if you remember, it was originally placed on the floor before being moved to The Dark Vault. I think the circumstances we need to think about are as follows: 1. What constitutes an artifact being placed in The Dark Vault, either from the start or moved from the floor to the Vault? I doubt it applies the other way around since we see the Bloodstone in the new and improved Dark Vault, but it would be nice to have a clear measure of why some artifacts end up in the Dark Vault and others don't. 2. How large can it get? I mean, in comparison to the total number of artifacts in the Warehouse, probably about .001 percent are in the "maximum security" Vault (not counting our Restricted Chamber, which if memory serves only houses five or six artifact), excluding artifacts with special containment areas, but can it grow as the rest of the Warehouse does, or does it, for one reason or another, have a size limitation? 3. What it the hypothetical maximum size of the artifact that could be placed in the Vault? This is more for future reference, but consider that in the show, the biggest object we see is the giant head (and pillar), and here we have a car. Most of the other artifacts are small in size. But the main floor of the Warehouse contains windmills, boats, pyramids, etc. So, at what size is an artifact to big for the Vault, if there is a limit? 3b. Assuming yes to the above, how would the Warehouse proceed to store the large artifact? Does it get stored in it's proper area but with extra precautions, as the Link Statue does, or is there a "Dark Vault XL" for those large artifacts? I think for the first point, it might be good to compare the artifacts we know for sure are in the Vault from the show to get the best feel. Obviously activation risk and proximity activation are only two factors which go into which artifacts get placed here. To the second point, it is also a very small number of artifacts in the Vault compared to the overall floor (which, if memory serves, we've estimated at at least 50,000 with all the Warehouses combined), so having one hundred in the Vault isn't an excessive number. That being said, the other thing I thought to point out is that when we saw it on the map, it is difficult to tell exactly how large the Vault is in 2009, as aisles in the Warehouse can be small or large, so it is hard to measure distance directly. We could only compare it to the lengths of the aisles mentioned around it, and without knowing how long those are, we don't have a true size estimate. Three and 3b are definitely up for full debate.